Regionals
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Post Funk but pre-regionals, something that was bouncing around in my head, Long one shot!


Regionals

No one knew how it had started, no one not even those involved could remember what made it a bigger problem than before just that it was. Mr Schue had given them an assignment to find a completely different song than they would usually sing; of course the majority of the club had blown it off.

Rachel being Rachel had gone overboard and researched an obscure country song, finding the music difficult to find in its entirety she went to Mr Schue who promised her the solo if she managed to find the music, write in the instruments component and do the arrangement. Wanting that solo Rachel had done exactly that and blew the group away with the rendition, only for Mercedes to be granted the solo minutes after the applause ended, Rachel for once simply stayed silent and stared at Mr Schue who averted his gaze and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"I'm done with this" Rachel said quietly sighing deeply and getting to her feet "good luck with regional's I'll be cheering you on from the audience"

Leaving the room she gently closed the door behind her as the room burst into an uproar.

"Oh my god diva! Get your unfashionable butt back in here" Kurt screamed

"What is she doing?"

"Rachel!"

"She'll be back right?"

They all shouted as the door closed behind the resolute girl, only Puck and Mike knew that those rigid held shoulders were masking the tears they knew were running down her face.

"You promised her that solo Schue" Puck snapped shaking his head in anger.

"She did all that work, she put off dance class twice to work with the band" Mike continued "and for Rachel that is huge, she loves dancing"

"You two are defending her!" Mercedes screamed "that's my solo"

"Her solo" Mike snapped

"And yeah we are defending her" Puck said coming to stand next to Mike "I don't blame her for quitting, if it wasn't for the fact that I know she would get pissed I'd quit too"

"If you two are such good friends with that diva get her back!" Kurt ordered.

"Everyone is replaceable remember Kurt?" Mike said bitterly "even Rachel"

"You guys don't deserve for her to come back" Puck said sneeringly glaring at everyone before stalking out of the room with Mike beside him, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Where would she be?" Mike asked as they walked down the corridor together.

"Bleachers" Puck answered without any thought "I didn't realise you and Berry were close"

"Yeah we see each other at dance class a lot; she's actually a really nice person"

"I know she is, unlike those fuckers behind us" Puck said throwing a random geek into a locker to work off his aggression.

Mike glanced as his friend curiously as they walked down the hallway he knew that there was some weird thing between the two of them, with the whole Run Joey Run video, like why would he bother to get involved? And with him moving the Glist off her locker, not to mention he insisted that he had to be the one to dance with Rachel when they did "One", as well as the first person to defend her after the egging incident. But he didn't know how far this thing went, or just how much Puck felt for the small brunette, considering Quinn was still pregnant with his daughter.

Together they exited the school onto the playing fields where Puck was proved right as they saw a small brunette sitting on the bleachers, where only Puck knew was the same place she had sat when they had broken up, the same place she had cried over her mom, the same place he had given her a hug after Jessie.

"You ok B?" he asked coming to sit next to her, Mike on the other side.

"Of course" Rachel declared dashing the tears from her cheeks "but I'm not going back, I can't do this anymore they have crushed me too many times"

"I know" Puck said gruffly, slipping an arm around her and hugging her tight.

"We aren't here to convince to you to go back" Mike told her.

"Good, I just going to concentrate on dance for a while, it's not that I cannot sing if I am not in glee"

"Yeah dance is cool, we missed you last week, and we got that competition next week in contemporary, even if Sylvester is judging"

"I know I'm looking forward to it" Rachel said with a smile "time to wipe the floor with the competition, despite that evil woman" she added with a laugh leaning against Puck a little.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mike and Puck grinned from the sidelines as Rachel tumbled and flipped across the stage, pulling off an amazing routine to the upbeat hip hop song that had been chosen at random to make it harder. The competition was aimed at showing a person's full range of song while ensuring that it adhered to the tempo and beat, Rachel was killing it, her natural grace coupled with the stamina she had spent years building meant that she was able to keep dancing, and dance well.

To no-one surprise Mike won in the male category and Rachel in the female, jumping up and down in excitement the two hugged before Rachel launched herself at the waiting Puck, laughing as he swung her around her legs kicking wildly.

"Well done babe" he congratulated as she pulled back and looked him in the eye, them both pausing as they got caught in another moment, Puck's eyes flickering down to those lips he longed to crush his own against.

Feeling awkward Mike turned to move away only to be bowled over by Coach Sylvester on the war path, hitting the floor with a bump he winced as he broke the obvious moment between his two friends.

"Ray-Ray" she barked as Puck let her go reluctantly "you can dance, not as good as me, but you can dance and I need a new Cheerio and you are it"

"I thought Kurt was your new Cheerio" Puck objected "you don't need another one" as Rachel was stunned into silence and grabbed his hand desperately.

"Can you imagine Kurt doing a triple back flip, heel-pull or a pike, let alone a round off? And seeing as you have no idea what I am talking about shut up! Yeah he was perfect for singing Celine Dion in French, but if I want to win Nationals again next year I need an actual dancer"

"What about Quinn? She won't be pregnant forever" Puck objected again

"Yeah I didn't actually give Rachel a choice, and do not mention Blondie again, Monday early I expect Ray-Ray to come get her uniform" she finished, pushing Mike back over as she marched away.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked desperately helping Mike off the floor.

"You just got Sylvestered" Puck said "I tried to get you out of it but no go"

"So I'm a cheerleader?"

"Seems like it" Mike answered rubbing at his back and wincing as they turned to walk away as a group, Puck cursing that another of his moments with Rachel had been broken.

"But I don't want to be a cheerleader!" Rachel wailed as Mike and Puck forced her into school on Monday morning, both had their hands in the small of her back pushing her into the school and down the hallway.

"Yes we know you have moaned about it for the last two days" Mike said pushing harder "Christ you are strong!" he cursed as she dug her heels in "but if you don't turn up Sylvester will make you life hell, and where do you think the Cheerio's learnt everything?"

"In the School of Sylvester, now move your perfect arse" Puck growled trying to push her more, snarling in frustration he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Ahh Noah put me down!" she squealed beating on his back as he moved his hand to pin her skirt to the back of her thighs.

"Little to the left" he instructed her as her hands beat down on his back, starting to walk down the hallway, Mike struggling not to laugh at Rachel's disgruntled face as he followed the couple who were obviously in denial of their feelings.

Coming to the door of Coach Sylvester's office Puck dumped her on the floor and pushed her through the door before she could slip away, the door slammed closed in his face as Sylvester jumped on the petite brunette.

"I really do feel sorry for her" Mike said sliding down to sit on the floor opposite the door.

Puck joining him nodded in agreement "Sylvester is fucking scary"

The two of them sat in silence waiting for their friend to emerge as they listened to Rachel scream lightly and the ripping of clothes.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel was pushed out dressed in a Cheerio uniform and her hair scraped back in a painfully tight ponytail.

"You are my new captain, rule with an iron fist" Sylvester informed Rachel before stalking away.

"Did she say captain?" Rachel asked turning to the two stunned males who couldn't tear their eyes away from the new smoking hot cheerleader.

Puck gulped and raked his eyes over Rachel in the uniform, those legs that went on forever ran up to the barest hint of the curve of her bum, while the tight top clung to her small but perfect breasts. Taking a steadying breath he scrambled to his feet as she stared down at him and Mike as they failed to answer her question

"Mike, Noah?" she questioned them arching her eyebrow.

"Uh what? Um yeah she said you were captain" Puck said shaking his head to clear it of the many dirty thoughts that were plaguing it.

"Santana is going to kill me" Rachel said noting the small C on her left shoulder that designated her as captain.

"Yep" the boys said in unison nodding but smiling.

"No need to look so happy about it" Rachel groused.

"I'll protect you" Mike promised slipping an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll protect you" Puck said pushing Mike's arm off Rachel to put his own around her trying to ignore Mike's knowing smirk.

Rachel walked back into the main school awkwardly; Puck had slid his arm away from her and hurried after Quinn who had screamed for him to get her some bacon over the phone, Mike was still with her though and spotting her fear he smiled reassuringly at her and slid an arm around her shoulders hugging her lightly.

"I'm here" he promised as they spotted Santana and Brit in their own uniforms.

"Thank you" Rachel squeaked as Santana turned an impossible shade of red and marched down towards her Brit on her tail.

"Captain" she said curtly.

"Hi Rachel" Brit said waving wildly behind her.

"Good morning, Brittany, Santana" Rachel greeted tugging Mike back as he moved to walk away "how are you both?"

"Fine, you know we will of course need new cheers for the baseball season" Santana informed Rachel smugly.

"Of course" Rachel replied unfazed "I am planning on choreographing them after school today"

"We have glee"

"You have glee; I however will be free until five when I have ballet"

"Ballet? I thought it was contemporary today?" Mike interrupted.

"Tomorrow" Rachel smiled "well I need go to class, Santana, Brit I shall see you later" she said in farewell walking away slightly self conscious as the rest of the school stared at the new cheerio captain.

Mike hurrying after her as Santana turned to bitch to him "Rach wait up!" he called just as the Latina opened her mouth "so that didn't go to bad"

"Yet" Rachel said glancing back with apprehension only to see Santana and Brit following her hurrying to catch up "what are they doing?" she whispered

"No idea" he replied as the two cheerleaders caught up.

Rachel didn't stop walking as the two girls linked pinkies behind her and walked with her to class, throughout the rest of the day Rachel was surprised to find the two girls following her everywhere and even including her in their conversations and didn't insult her once. Waiting for Mike who was going to drive her to dance class after glee she choreographed a cheerio routine and showed it to Coach Sylvester who tore it apart and then admitted that parts of it were good.

"Well make her come back!" Kurt screamed at Mike and Puck who were sitting together at the back of the choir room.

"No!" Mike screamed back "she doesn't want to come back and we aren't going to force her, it's not like we just won't make Jacob take the twelve place, you drove her to this so just back off"

"Puck you do it" Quinn insisted.

"No" Puck replied "she's busy being Cheerio captain now anyway"

"What!" Quinn screamed jumping to her feet then stopping quickly desperately clutching her stomach "my water just broke" she continued.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel and Mike watched Puck with worry as he continued to gaze at his daughter standing next to Quinn.

"Do you think he is ok?" Rachel whispered clutching at Mike's hand.

"No idea" he admitted hugging her closer, knowing that it must be difficult to see the guy she was in love with staring at Quinn and his daughter.

"Did you love me?" they heard Quinn ask

"Yes especially now" Puck answered.

Rachel closed her eyes in defeat and turned to run away, Mike turning to look down the corridor and catch Puck's eye shaking his head in disgust before hurrying after the girl who was fast becoming one of his closest friends.

Puck winced as he saw the flash of red and white run away and Mike glare at him before following her, he had felt a rush of love for Quinn when she had given birth to the gorgeous little girl in front of him, but he wasn't in love with her, he had never been. Rachel was it for him, she always had been, from the minute she had hugged him at his bar mitzvah and pressed a kiss to his cheek, the only person to believe in him including his mom and sister, and he had just messed it up, again.

Rachel continued to avoid him through the next few days, so he was unable to tell her that her mother had adopted his daughter, her new shadows in Santana and Brit certainly helped her avoid him. Every time he got close they started an intense conversation about cheerleading and the baseball season that was starting just before the end of school, or cheerleading camp that they were going to in August.

Mike didn't help him either dragging Rachel put just when he was going to give in and go over to her house, or distracting her at school, and now that she was no longer in glee he couldn't catch her as she left. That coupled with the fact that they were rehearsing every day after school for regional's meant he was pressed for time, especially when he was trying to avoid Quinn himself, a situation that was confusing him seeing as she wanted nothing to do with him when she was pregnant and now that she wasn't wanted him, he wanted Rachel though and no matter how many times the blonde was going to throw herself at him he wasn't going there again.

Regional's came around quickly and before Puck and Rachel could make up the glee club with Jacob filling in once again was waiting in the green room listening to Aural Intensity theoretically suck off the judges.

"Guys!" Artie yelled looking at the set lists for the other teams "they have stolen all our songs again" he said wheeling backwards to face them just as Kurt and Mercedes pulled out their costumes which had been ripped to shreds.

"Oh my god" Kurt screamed a little falling onto the floor and pulling out all the other costumes which had all been destroyed as well.

"Mr Schue!" the group all shouted together, having him rushing in to the room in panic.

"What?"

"They have stolen all our songs again" Quinn said

"And our costumes are destroyed" Tina said holding one of them up.

"Sylvester" Will snarled closing his eyes in anger.

"Guys" Rachel said bouncing into the room "Aural whatever their name is are singing one of your songs"

"We know" Mike said handing her the set lists for the other groups "they have stolen all of our songs"

"And our costumes have been destroyed"

"Come to gloat" Quinn snipped "you can leave now"

"Wait" Santana insisted "Ray-Ray help us please" she begged "we need you"

"She's right, if anyone can help us its Rachel. Please Rach will you help us?" Finn asked.

"Your team needs you Rachel" Will said at a loss for what to do and how they could move on from this.

Biting her lip Rachel looked at everyone as they gazed at her, Puck's gaze the most intent, "ok" Rachel agreed "Jacob you're out"

"So what do we do?" Kurt asked "we have no songs and no costumes and we are on in an hour"

"That's fine" Rachel breezed "and we do have songs, we have dozens of songs that we have sung over the last year. Guys we can do this, we can beat Vocal Adrenaline, as a group we aren't supposed to work but we do because we respect each other and our differences are what makes us special, and I am not letting my idiot of an ex get away with egging me so don't let him" she added her face fierce.

"So what songs should we use?" Matt asked "we need four"

"Ok Ballad" Rachel said pacing the room "Mercedes do you have anything?"

"Do we need to go through this again?" Mercedes snapped "I can't belt things out on the fly like you"

"Ok then Total Eclipse of the Heart, Noah will you handle the male part of that song?"

"Isn't a ballad a solo?" he asked.

"No necessarily it can be a duet" Will said getting more excited "so you got that male part?"

"Uh"

"I'll do it" Finn interrupted.

"Fine" Rachel said trying to brush away the hurt that Puck avoiding singing with her had brought "songs we can sing together, Tina do you think you can handle True Colours?"

"Of course" Tina said excited that she would have a solo at Regional's.

"And how about a really fun song in Give's you Hell? This time not directed at Finn but Jesse" Rachel added with an evil smirk.

"I got the last song, just play along" Puck interrupted kicking himself for turning down the opportunity to sing with Rachel but already having a plan to make it up to her.

Biting her lip in frustration but nodding in agreement Rachel turned back to the group who were slightly stunned that Puck had gotten involved.

"Costumes?"

"Look at each other, I said that our differences is what makes us great and I mean it, so we are going to go and run off the competition exactly like this, Boys get your letterman jackets on, Kurt, Mercedes fashionista it up! Tina, our amazing Punk Goth girl vamp it up, Brit, San we are Cheerio's and are looking hot I might add. Quinn we have the very epitome of the all American girl in you, Artie your personal style is unique and fabulous. This is us guys, this is New Directions we break the social hierarchy of our messed up school and we are entirely messed up but we work, now let's go through the choreography and show everyone why"

"That's a fantastic idea" Will agreed as the group huddled together all talking loudly, Puck struggling through the group to get to Rachel's side as they discussed the dancing for the ballad, Puck insisting that despite no real experience in ballet he would dance with Rachel, arguing he was the only person with the guns to flip Rachel over his shoulder.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"New Directions!" the announcer yelled and the music started.

_Turnaround_, began Finn standing alone on the stage

Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around Rachel sang entering from the back of the hall again  
_Turnaround,_

Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
_Turnaround,_

Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround,

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
_Turnaround bright eyes,_

Every now and then I fall apart  
_Turnaround bright eyes,_

Every now and then I fall apart

The rest of the club marched out on the stage to start their backup vocals, the girls surrounding Finn and the boys around Rachel, before splitting into partners to dance a basic waltz around the stage, Puck gripping Rachel tight to his body as she sang.

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

_All of the time_

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
**But now there's only love in the dark****  
****Nothing I can say****  
****A total eclipse of the heart**

Instrument Break: The three cheerleaders were swept into Mike, Matt and Puck arms as the instrument break started performing basic ballet as the girls did more experienced moves around them, Rachel running at Puck to flip over his shoulder and slide down to the floor with him wrapped around her. His strong arms lifting her effortlessly as he carried her and dipped her in front of everyone, trying to tell her with his eyes that this was what he wanted, she was what he wanted.

_Turnaround bright eyes__  
_  
Every now and then I fall apart  
_Turnaround bright eyes,_

Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
**But now I'm only falling apart****  
****There's nothing I can do****  
****A total eclipse of the heart**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

A total eclipse of the heart

_Turn around bright eyes__  
_

The crowd were on their feet as the group finished the song and moved over to the stools for Tina's solo, this song really showing the differences as the Cheerio's and Jocks mixed in with the others, their different uniforms and costumes in stark difference to the others.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And darkness still inside you  
Make you feel so small

_But I see your true colors__  
__Shinin' through__  
__I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_ Puck sang catching Rachel's eye as she looked around smiling at her friends, blushing Rachel looked away still singing.

_So don't be afraid to let them show__  
__Your true colors,__  
__True colors, are beautiful,__  
__Like a rainbow._

_(Ah ah ah...)__  
_  
Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy,  
Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

_And I see your true colors__  
__Shining through__  
__I see your true colors__  
__And that's why I love you__  
__So don't be afraid _to let them show_  
__Your true colors,__  
__True colors, _are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

_Ah ah ah ah..._

Tina: Can't remember when I last saw you laughing

_If this world makes you crazy__  
__You've taken all you can bear_  
You call me up _(Call me up! )_  
Because you know I'll be there (_Know I'll be there_)

_And I'll see your true colors__  
__Shining through (_I see them shining through!_ )__  
__I see your true colors__  
__And that's why I love you (_That's why I love you_! )__  
__So don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show__  
__Your true colors, true colors _

They all sang Rachel reaching for her neighbours hands, Kurt on onside Quinn on the other as they sang, everyone mimicking her as sang swaying on their stools.

_I see your true colors shining through (_Yeah!_ )__  
__I see your true colors__  
__And that's why I love you__  
__So don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show__  
__Your true colors_  
_True colors, true colors_  
True colors, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow.

The group had another standing ovation as they shifted towards the front of the stage Rachel with her hands on her hips searching the crowd for Jesse, who was unknowingly going to be her prop and reason for the next song, seeing him in an aisle seat she smiled again and waited for the music.

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

Rachel stared hands on her hips, channelling her new Captain persona and every ounce of determination.

And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

Crossing her arms in a typical Santana pose she walked back into the crowd and marched up towards Jesse slowly turning to sing to the entire hall.

When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car,

And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love

She sang out reaching him and lightly slapping him on the face with a evil smirk.

I've never seen you fall so hard,

Do you know where you are

She walked back to the stage and her group

And truth be told I miss you (truth be told I miss you)

And truth be told I'm lying

(Oooh)

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's _

_worth a damn and treats you well _

_(treats you well) _Santana and Brit sang out moving to flank their captain who was singing gleefully at the awkward looking Jesse

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

Artie rocked out the short break on his guitar the group moving around him clapping to the beat.

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you (truth be told I miss you)

And truth be told I'm lying

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's _

_worth a damn and treats you well _

_(treats you well)_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

Rachel pointed out her best friend again, who raced to dance with her like he had the first time

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me

You can take back your memories they're no good to me

And heres all your lies,

You can look me in the eyes

With that sad sad look that you wear so well

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's_

_worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

Rachel struggled to keep singing normally as in lieu of a chair to stand on Puck put his large hands around her narrow waist and picked her up, his strong arms holding her steady as she sang the ending of the song.

_When you hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well._

The group in on Puck's plan for the last song pulled their leader into the centre of them as they waited for the last song's music to start, only for Rachel to let out a small squeal of surprise as the beginning chords registered in her brain and Puck walked back out on stage with a guitar in his hands.

Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along

He sang to Rachel who smiled biting her lip

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you

Rachel reached out jokingly to Mike who grinned and took it, before spinning her across the stage as the all joined in on the chorus.

_Oh, sweet Caroline_

_Bah bah bah _the girls added_  
__Good times never seem so good__  
__I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Bah bah bah_

Rachel smiled and swayed along with the group, moving across the stage, clapping to the beat and encouraging the already on their feet crowd to get involved.

_Oh, sweet Caroline_

_Bah bah bah__  
__Good times never seem so good__  
__I've been inclined_

_Bah bah bah_

_To believe it never would oooh oh no no_...

Puck finished letting his guitar swing around to his back to he could kiss Rachel firmly on the lips before they all hurried off stage quickly the crowd roaring both at their songs and the kiss that was brief but crackled with the chemistry between the two of them.

Waiting in the wings for the results to be read Puck found himself unable to let Rachel go as she talked with Santana and Brit who like her had their adrenaline pumping and were talking a mile a minute. Catching Quinn's eyes he glanced away as she continued to glare at him, he refused to feel guilty for finally getting what he wanted, and he wanted Rachel who he wasn't letting out of his hold for a least twenty four hours now.

"And the runner's up for the 2010 annual North Western Ohio regional Show Choir is Vocal Adrenaline" Coach Sylvester announced with an evil sneer as Jesse took the small runner's up trophy with a fixed smile on his face.

"And the winners I am proud to announce, seeing as three of my national award winning Cheerio's are in it is New Directions!"

Rachel screamed and ran on stage to accept the trophy with the rest of New Directions before New Directions had even been announced, the word cheerio alerting everyone to had already won. Laughing Rachel handed the trophy over to Finn and launched herself into Puck's waiting arms her arms around his neck as he swung her around the stage, dipping her he kissed again to the crowds enjoyment, all of them roaring a little louder as Rachel blushed and hid her head in the crook of his neck as he straightened them again.

Exiting the room as group all talking together about nationals which was in late July coming face to face with Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Noah?" Rachel questioned looking up at the man, definitely not a boy, who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yes gorgeous?"

"Can you teach me how to throw a punch?" she asked smiling winningly up at him and then glancing at Jesse who scoffed at her question.

"Of course" Puck said with a smile "now make a fist" he instructed wrapping his hands around hers to show her how it should be "pull back and then snap forward as quickly and as hard as you can" he instructed "and make sure not to lock your wrist otherwise it will hurt you more than him"

Smiling broadly Rachel thanked her new boyfriend, it wasn't like she was going to let him go now, and pulled back before punching Jesse square in the jaw as he stood looking at her in contempt "that's for all the baby chicks you murdered" she told him before stomping on his foot in a girlie manner and turned back to Puck with a smile.

Jesse nursing his foot and jaw spat a little blood out of his mouth.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, or **I** will punch you next time" Puck threatened "you escaped a beat down by the skin of your teeth when you egged her, but if I ever even hear you were in the same room as her I will kill you"

"Now we as in New Directions are going to go and celebrate our win that means we are going to Nationals and not you" Rachel before kissing Puck firmly, taking his hand and leading the team away from the crushed Vocal Adrenaline


End file.
